A National Parks Buff
by Willow21
Summary: Jed decides that a little team building is needed and that camping is the best way to acheive it.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The National Parks Buff  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Jed decides that a little team building is in order and that camping is the best way to achieve it.  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part I**

Leo looked at Jed, wondering if he'd heard right. "Camping?" he asked. "As in tents and sleeping bags?"

"I think it'll do us all good. Team building, Leo, it's just what we need."

"Couldn't we team build in a nice comfortable hotel somewhere?"

"It wouldn't be the same."

"I know, that's my point." Leo shook his head in disbelief. "Have you spoken to the Secret Service?"

"They'll be fine."

"Mr President, you really want me to tell the staff that they're going camping?"

"Yes."

"Josh and Toby and CJ and Sam?"

"They'll love it."

"How long have you known these people, Sir? Admittedly Sam will love it, CJ too probably. But Josh and Toby? They think having lunch in the park is sampling the great outdoors, and I tend to agree with them."

"Then you all need educating," Jed smiled. "Charlie's coming too."

"Have you told him?"

"Told? This is voluntary, Leo."

"Of course it is, Sir." Leo sighed, "Who else is coming?"

"I thought we should ask Donna and Margaret."

"Why not ask Carol, Ginger and Bonny?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"I hadn't thought about them. You'd think they'd want to?"

"I wouldn't imagine so, no. Why are you punishing Donna and Margaret then?"

"Its not a punishment, Leo. Anyway, they always come along with the senior staff. I wouldn't want them to feel left out this time."

"You're not going to be talked out of this are you? Does it have to be tents?"

"Actually I spoke to Ron Butterfield earlier. He's happy about the camping, just so long as it's in cabins and not tents. So you see it won't be as bad as you imagine."

"You don't have to tell the staff," Leo muttered. "okay then, you tell Charlie and I suppose I'll tell the others. Where are we going?"

"Shenandoah. Josh and I once had a long chat about National Parks and I promised him then that we'd all go to Shenandoah someday." Jed looked at Leo and grinned, "Although I seem to remember him muttering something about it being a good place to bury my body."

"Let's hope he's got a spade then," Leo smiled.

* * *

"Toby and Josh, can you meet with Philips and his ninety staffers and see what he wants," Leo said. "Anything else? No? Good. Before you all go there is one more thing. The president, in his wisdom, has arranged a small vacation for us all. Next weekend we're going camping." 

"What?" Toby sounded horrified.

"You are joking," Josh asked, echoing Toby's tone.

"Where we going?" CJ wanted to know.

"It'll be fun," Sam smiled.

"Fun?" Josh asked. "A night......."

"Two nights," Leo interrupted.

"Two nights," Josh continued, looking at Sam like he'd lost his mind, "in a tent with Jed Bartlet?"

"We're not staying in tents," Leo told them.

"Then it's not camping," Sam was starting to sound disappointed.

"What are we staying in?" CJ asked.

"Cabins," Leo replied.

"And we have to go?" Toby asked.

"Well he says it's voluntary, so basically yes, you have to go."

"You mean 'we'," Josh amended.

"Yes," Leo groaned.

"Who else is going?" Sam's excitement had returned.

"Charlie, Margaret and Donna are also being invited. And if you like you can bring Carol, Bonny and Ginger," Leo told them.

"They'll be thrilled," Toby replied.

* * *

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" Josh asked Donna. 

"I work for you. I know better than to make plans more than five hours in advance," Donna sighed. "Why?"

"Because the President has arranged a little trip for us all."

"Really. Who's going?"

"Don't you want to know where?"

"Well yes, but _who's_ more important."

"Me, you, Sam, CJ, Toby, Leo, Margaret, Charlie and the president are going on a camping trip. Oh and half the Secret Service will be joining us as well. And possibly Bonny, Carol and Ginger, unless they have any sense at all."

"I love camping. I haven't stayed in a tent since I was a kid."

"You're not going to stay in one now either. The Secret Service have asked that we stay in cabins, which is one very small blessing."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding?" said Bonny. 

"Not in this lifetime," Ginger added.

Toby smiled, "It's funny, but that's what I thought you'd say."

"You're not going to order us or anything, are you?" Bonny asked.

"No. Seeing as I can't get a reprieve, I think it's only fair that I let you two have one instead."

"Thank you," Ginger smiled.

"I am so grateful that I'm not even going to mock you for having to go," Bonny grinned.

* * *

Carol stared at CJ, "Can't I have some mystery illness?" she asked. 

"You don't have to go," CJ told her. "The only one's who have to go, besides senior staff, are Charlie, Margaret and Donna."

"You see, this is their punishment for always going on trips and to functions with the senior staff," Carol smiled.

CJ looked at her. "Does that bother you?"

"What?"

"That Donna always seems to go along wherever the senior staff go?"

"No," Carol laughed. "She works for Josh, she deserves some perks. So I really don't have to go?"

"No."

"There is a God."

* * *

"Charlie, before you go. Have you ever been camping?" Jed asked. 

"No, Sir," Charlie replied, picking up the papers that Jed had just signed.

"Would you like to?"

"Who with?"

"With Whom," Jed automatically corrected. "The staff - Toby, CJ, Sam, Josh and Donna, Leo and Margaret."

"And you, Sir?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"This isn't optional is it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Toby and Josh are going."

"Good point."

"Could be fun. Do we have to put our own tents up?"

"Nah, we're staying in cabins. But it's almost camping," Jed smiled.

Part 2 ......


	2. Part 2

**Title: The National Parks Buff  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Jed decides that a little team building is in order and that camping is the best way to achieve it.  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part II**

"There's no TV," Toby said as he surveyed the cabin that he, Josh, Charlie and Sam were going to be sharing.

"Of course there are no TVs, we're camping," Sam told him.

"Yes, but this is the 21st century and they have electricity. They do have electricity?" Toby asked.

"Yes," Sam laughed.

"Hang on," Josh said. "There's no phone and our cells have been confiscated."

"We're camping," Toby replied sarcastically.

"What if there's an emergency?" Josh asked.

"I think the Secret Service will have phones," Sam pointed out.

"Hey, there's an outdoor cooking area," Donna told them, as her, CJ and Margaret walk into the cabin.

"Oh joy," Toby muttered.

"Yeah I know," Sam smiled excitedly. "And it's got a fire pit."

"What's a fire pit?" Josh asked.

"It's where we throw people who complain constantly," CJ smiled. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

* * *

An hour later they were all sat eating barbeque and drinking beer. "What've you done to your arm?" Leo asked Josh. 

Josh looked at the three red scratches on his left forearm and grinned. "Chloe attacked me."

"You scared her," Donna told him.

"You asked me to pick her up, I did and she assaulted me."

"Who the hell's Chloe?" Leo asked.

"Donna's roommate's cat," Josh replied. "It attacked me. Again."

"And she's called Chloe?" Leo asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Donna replied, reaching for another chicken leg.

Josh grinned. "Leo doesn't like human names for animals."

"Why?" CJ asked.

"Because they're not human," Leo replied.

"So you prefer Fido for a dog instead of Sam," CJ grinned.

"Actually so do I," Sam joined in.

"I tell you one thing," Jed said, "you should never let kids name animals."

Leo looked at Josh and laughed.

"Hey!" Josh protested. "I was five and he was orange." He saw seven querying expressions and grinned. "We had a cat named Marmalade."

"I bet your mom loved standing on the back porch calling him in at night," Jed laughed. "And I though we had problems with Socks and Stripey."

* * *

"It's very quiet." 

"Well it was," Charlie muttered.

"I'm just saying," Josh continued, "that I don't think I've been anywhere where it's so quiet and dark at night."

"Scared?" Sam asked from the bunk below.

"I'm not six years old," Josh replied. "Not that I was scared of the dark then either," he quickly amended. "I'm just saying....."

"It's dark and quiet?" Toby finished.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

Sam laughed, "Donna wasn't kidding was she? You really aren't a fan of the great outdoors."

"I do prefer the city, it's true."

Toby stared up at the ceiling, not that he could see the ceiling in the darkness. "It is actually easier to sleep when you can hear cars and people and sirens, you know the sounds of other people's lives," he said.

"You know how dumb that sounds, right?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I agree with Toby, which obviously doesn't happen often," Josh grinned. "It's comforting to hear the city all around."

"Why don't we go and see what the girls are doing?" Sam asked.

"'Cos we're not kids at summer camp," Toby replied.

"I use to love summer camp. Didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Never went," Charlie told him

"Me either," Toby added.

"You don't know what you missed," Sam sighed.

"Was it similar to this?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah, only with more organized activities."

"Well I think we can imagine what we missed. And I don't know about Toby and Charlie, but I thank my parents for never sending me."

_Part 3....._


	3. Part 3

**Title: The National Parks Buff  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Jed decides that a little team building is in order and that camping is the best way to achieve it.  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part III**

Sam and Josh escaped the morning lecture on Shenandoah's wildlife and were hiding near the river. Sam was sat surveying the scenery. "You've got to admit that it's beautiful here?"

Josh opened one eye and looked up at him. "Yeah, it is," he grudgingly admitted."It's too hot though."

"Take your top off."

"Yeah, 'cos that'll make all the difference. We all know about the insulating properties of a cotton t-shirt," Josh replied, sitting up and taking the water bottle out of the stream.

"We could go down to the river for a swim," Sam suggested.

"Nah."

Sam looked at Josh, suddenly realized what was going on. "I've seen your scar before."

"The others haven't," Josh said.

"I don't think they'll care."

"No, but I will." Josh lay back down and closed his eyes.

Sam looked at his friend with concern. He was about to tell Josh that he shouldn't be embarrassed, but luckily, before he had a chance to speak, they were joined by Toby.

"I'm too hot," Toby said as he sits down. Josh handed him the water, which was now getting warm because he hadn't put it back in the stream. "Thanks. What you two doing?"

"Josh won't go for swim," Sam complained, then he smiled mischievously. "You can swim can't you?"

"Well we know you can or you'd have drowned years ago," Toby smiled.

Charlie placed a fresh bottle of water in the stream and sat next to Josh. "I though it was suppose to be cooler in the mountains?"

"I hope you weren't followed," Josh smiled.

"Nah, I'm good at the covert stuff," Charlie grinned. "Anyway, he's quizzing Leo on flora and fauna." Charlie took his top off, "Let's go for a swim."

"See," smiled Josh. "You've got a swim partner now."

"I meant all of us," Charlie said.

"Yeah come on," Toby told Josh, "it'll cool us off."

Josh hesitated before reluctantly following them down to the river. While Sam had seen his scar, Toby and Charlie hadn't. He was extremely hot though. 'What the hell,' he thought, taking his t-shirt off and following them into the cool water.

"See, you're enjoying yourself," Sam grinned. "And you can swim."

They swam and waded and played the age old game of dunking each other, until they heard a voice from the bank. "Well there's something you don't see everyday," CJ laughed. "I wish the press had come."

"Join us," Sam suggested.

"Tempting as that idea may be, Samuel, I've been sent to find you for lunch. The First Lady's arrived."

"I though she was in Venezuela?" Sam asked.

"Vancouver," Josh supplied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that was next week?"

"Boys," CJ called, "lunch." She held out a towel, which Josh took as he left the water. He quickly dried himself and pulled his top back on. The others dried off in the sun as they walked back to the cabins.

* * *

An hour later, they'd eaten lunch and were sat lazing in the sun. Josh and Donna were laughing at something. Leo, CJ and Margaret were arguing over a crossword. Sam and Charlie wanted the others to play basketball and Toby was sat quietly watching the scenery. 

"What have you got planned for them this afternoon then?" Abbey asked her husband.

"Mountain biking," he smiled.

"I didn't think that was allowed here."

"It's okay in and around the camp, the Secret Service won't let us go far anyway."

Abbey looked at the others before shaking her head. "I'm sure they'll all be thrilled."

"I thought so," Jed smiled mischievously. He did have one reservation though. "Josh can go mountain biking can't he?"

"I'm not his doctor."

"But it shouldn't be a problem should it?" When Abbey didn't reply, Jed became worried. "Abbey?"

"I was just wondering how much he'd pay me to say that he couldn't," Abbey grinned.

"He'll enjoy it," Jed smiled. "So he can go?" Jed still sounded concerned.

"He goes running with CJ every Sunday. He has regular check ups at the doctors and the hospital. He's probably fitter than any of you."

"Good," Jed smiled. "I'll go and tell them."

* * *

Jed watched his fellow bikers with what could only be described as a father's indulgence. Sam, CJ and Charlie had, predictably maybe, raced ahead. Charlie was the youngest and should be able to outpace them all. But CJ ran miles every Sunday and rode the life cycle every day, so she was very fit. Sam's overly competitive streak meant that there was no way he wasn't going be in the lead group. 

Not far behind them were Margaret and Donna, who would probably be in the lead, if they weren't talking so much. Just in front of Jed and Abbey, who were taking a nice leisurely pace in order to appreciate the scenery, not to mention Abbey's recently healed broken leg, were Toby, Josh and Leo. Those three were having a deep, and at times animated, discussion. Jed smiled, only Josh Lyman could hold an animated conversation while riding a mountain bike through a forest trail. Of course the peace and seclusion wasn't all it appeared. They were being trailed, led and surrounded by Secret Service agents, still they were very discreet and the afternoon was a pleasant one.

Soon they were all sat drinking by a stream, having a well earned rest. All except the lead three who had either got lost or had raced straight past the picnic area. No one appeared too concerned though.

"I hope you three weren't discussing work?" Jed asked Leo, Toby and Josh.

"Nah, we know the rules," Josh smiled.

"It looked like a very deep discussion for baseball," Jed commented.

"Jed, leave them alone," Abbey scolded.

"Religion," Leo grinned.

"You were stuck in the middle of these two discussing religion?" Donna laughed.

"It was more of a lecture," Josh said, glancing at Toby and trying not to grin.

"I was just saying......" Toby started.

"No," Josh interrupted, and although he was smiling, his eyes had a slightly warning glint in them.

Before they can continue, the missing three appear. "Where the hell have you been?" Leo asked.

"The top of the trail," Charlie said a little breathlessly, as he sat down next to Josh.

"Why?" Josh asked, his good mood returning.

"Because CJ wanted to and we didn't want to leave her on her own," Sam replied.

"Very chivalrous," Abbey commented.

CJ laughed. "They didn't want to admit they were beat."

"Hey, I resent that," Sam laughed. "I do admit that I'm exhausted though."

"Got to ride back yet," Josh pointed out.

"I'll be fine in five minutes."

"Really?" Toby asked doubtfully.

"You do look a little tired," Donna added.

"The measure of fitness isn't how quickly you tire, it's how quickly you recover," Sam told them.

"You keep telling yourself that," Charlie laughed.

"Hey, you're 15 years younger than me," Sam pointed out.

"Yes, Samuel," CJ smiled, "but I'm 6 years older than you,"

"And that doesn't depress you?" Toby asked mischievously,

"No. Seeing as how I'm four years younger than you," CJ smiled.

Jed watched them bickering and smiled happily to himself. "You know there are 500 miles of trails in the park," he supplied.

"Please tell me we're not riding all of them?" Josh asked.

"We could if you want, Josh." Jed particularly enjoyed tormenting Josh.

_Part 4...._


	4. Part 4

**Title: The National Parks Buff  
****Author: Willow  
Summary:** Jed decides that a little team building is in order and that camping is the best way to achieve it.  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part IV**

"What were you two arguing about this afternoon?" Charlie asked from his bunk.

"When?"

"On the ride."

"Toby was telling me what a terrible Jew I am," Josh replied.

"I didn't say that," Toby argued.

"Not in so many words maybe."

"I was just asking when did you last go to Temple?" Toby asked, his temper starting to fray as it tended to when it came to Josh and religion.

Sam could see where this was heading and tried to intervene. "okay, I'm not Jewish, in fact I'm not especially religious at all, but does it matter whether someone goes to Temple?" he asked.

"Yes," Toby replied.

"But you don't lecture CJ or Leo about going to church, yet they're both Catholic and neither of them are observant," Sam continued.

"I'm not Catholic," Toby pointed out.

"I went to a Catholic high school," Josh told them. "Just in case that has any relevance."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Just thought it might."

"No," Toby said. "Why did you go to a Catholic High School?"

"It was a good school and I passed the entrance exam," Josh replied.

"Are any of your family religious?" Toby asked.

Josh looked over to Charlie's bed. "Thanks for restarting this," he grinned before looking back at Toby. "My dad and my grandfather were, yes. My mom, not so much."

"You'd think your mom would be wouldn't you," Sam commented.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Well her father........."

"Yeah," Josh interrupted.

"Her father what?" Toby asked.

"Sorry," Sam told Josh.

"Her father what?" Toby asked again.

"Was a Rabbi," Josh told him.

Toby looked toward Josh's bunk. "Your grandfather was a Rabbi?"

"Yeah, but I never met him."

"Still, how can you have so little regard......" Toby asked.

"Toby," Josh said in a warning tone. "Don't start this again. Has it not occurred to you that Sam may have a point. Just because I don't go to Temple doesn't mean I don't believe."

"But you have better things to do on a Saturday?" Toby asked.

Sam could tell that Josh was getting angry, even if Toby couldn't. "Toby, leave it," he said.

"No, Sam, it's fine," Josh said, before turning his attention back to Toby. "I'm proud to be Jewish and I do believe in God. I don't see why I have to stand in Temple every week for God to know that."

"Because that's part of the sacrifice we make as Jews."

Josh looked at Toby. He was very tempted to yell at him, to tell him that his family had made enough sacrifices thank you. Instead he said, "I don't know how my dad and my grandfather kept their faith after everything that happened to them and their family, my mom too for that matter." He paused for a few seconds, before quietly adding, "My mom stopped going to Temple after my sister died."

Toby could feel Sam glaring at him, but he ignored him and looked at Josh. He remembered visiting a cemetery in Westport with Josh last year and seeing a grave for a teenage girl. "I didn't realize." He felt that he owed Josh some kind of explanation, but doesn't know how to start. It was ironic that such a great speech writer was so bad at articulating his feelings. "We've an early start," he said instead, "we should get some sleep."

After a few minutes silence Toby looked over to where Josh was lying. "I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Good," Josh replied.

"You went to a Catholic school?"

"Yeah," Josh said warily, waiting for Toby to start with another lecture.

Instead Toby surprised Josh by asking. "Didn't you get bullied?"

"No." Josh had enjoyed high school. He wasn't exactly a jock, but he was good at sport and while he wasn't a member of the in crowd, he had some good friends. He knew what Toby was asking though. "Some kids hassled me at first for being Jewish, but I just laughed and ignored them. What was the point of getting into fights about it."

"They were hassling you because of your religion."

"They were 12 and it wasn't anti-Semitism. They hassled the Protestant kids as well, more in fact. You think if it'd been a Jewish school then any Catholic kids wouldn't haven't got picked on? It's what kids do, Toby. They spot a weakness, they see someone who's different to them and they see how far they go with the teasing. It's not a religious thing. Kids get teased 'cos they wear glasses, have ginger hair, 'cos they study too hard or not hard enough. It's part of growing up."

"What about the kids who get beaten for sitting out morning prayer?" Toby asked quietly.

"Is that what they did to you?" Josh asked. Toby didn't answer so Josh continues. "It was a Catholic school, morning assembly wasn't optional, neither was religious study. The school was partly funded by the Church, you have to accept that they expect you to study their faith. Hell most of the Catholics kids didn't want to do it either." He looked at Toby, "You can't have been the only Jewish kid in your school."

"No."

"Then....."

"Most of them didn't care."

"Like me?"

"Yeah," Toby replied.

"Just 'cos they didn't, I don't know, rise to the comments. Just 'cos they didn't show that they were hurt and angry by what the others were saying, it doesn't mean that they didn't care."

Toby suspected that Josh was talking about himself, not the kids at Toby's school. "Then they should have spoken out."

Josh sighed, this was the difference between them. The real bone of contention whenever arguments about religion started. "When someone's baiting you because of who you are, they're doing it to get a response, you retaliate and you play right into their hands." He smiled a little ruefully, remembering Mary Marsh and Capitol Beat. "I'm not saying that I don't do it sometimes, especially when Mary Marsh or John Van Dyke are involved. But laughing at them or ignoring them pisses them off far more than arguing or fighting."

After that the room fell silent again and Sam attempted to lighten the atmosphere. "Donna's always complaining about your passive aggressive behavior," he smiled.

_Part 5....._


	5. Final

**Title: The National Parks Buff  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Jed decides that a little team building is in order and that camping is the best way to achieve it.  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part V**

After breakfast the following morning, Donna found Josh sat on a bench with a guide book that he wasn't reading. "Hey," she said, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," he smiled. "You?"

she sat down next to him. "Yeah. It's a shame we're going home this afternoon."

"You think?" he asked.

"Yeah," Donna replied. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sam mentioned that you and Toby had a fight, and you seemed a little cranky at breakfast."

"Isn't cranky something that babies do?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Toby and I are fine, it wasn't a fight it was a discussion."

"okay," Donna replied indulgently. "So what's wrong?"

"Didn't I just say I was fine?"

"I know you."

Josh sighed. "The bike ride was a little too much."

Donna looks alarmed. "Josh?"

"What?" Josh looked confused for a second. "No, Donna, my chest's fine," he reassured her. "Honestly, you don't have to go and get Abbey," he smiled.

"Then what?"

"My leg," he said quietly.

Donna nods. "Stiff?"

"Yeah, and a bit sore," he admitted.

"I don't think you're the only one who's a little sore this morning," she smiled, having just seen Charlie limping past.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"Have you taken something?"

"Yeah."

"Not helped?"

"Only just taken it."

"We're suppose to be hiking up the back path in about an hour," Donna pointed out.

"Can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that," Josh sighed.

"Don't go, tell him you're ill."

"No."

"Josh!"

"Donna!"

"Why?"

"'Cos I'll be fine."

"'Cos you won't admit that you're not fine."

"No I won't," he agreed. "Don't look at me like that. I know my limits. I know my leg and arm are always going to be a little weak. It's not normally a problem. Mountain biking isn't something I plan on doing again, it's not like I've ever done it before. It's just funny how it never bothers me when I'm running."

"Different muscles," Donna suggested.

"You could be right," he agreed.

"Did I just hear you agree with Donna?" Abbey asked from behind them.

"Ha," Donna grinned, "a witness."

"Leave me alone," Josh laughed at her.

Donna smiled and went to find CJ and Margaret, as Abbey sat down. "You weren't hoping for solitude were you?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he replied.

"We're away from the office, Josh," Abbey reminded him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You know, for a politician, you're a terrible liar." Abbey gave him a searching look. "What's wrong?" When he didn't reply she guessed. "Your leg and back?"

"Yeah."

"Have you taken something?"

"Yeah."

"But it's not working?"

"No."

"You're allowed to use more than one word answers, Josh."

He sighed. "My leg's stiff and my back's sore. They'll be fine in an hour or two."

"Or at least it would if we weren't going on a hiking expedition?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled.

"Then tell him."

"No."

"Back to the one word answers I see," Abbey sighed. "He already knows about your arm and leg."

"I know," Josh replied quietly.

"But the others don't?" Abbey guessed.

"Leo, Donna and Toby do."

Abbey's surprised by that. "Not Sam?"

"No," Josh replied. "I told Leo at the hospital, Donna too. I had an argument with Toby about car seats and ended up telling him then," he smiled slightly. "But no, I've not told the others, what's the point?" he shrugged. "It doesn't normally affect me and no one's ever noticed. Anyway there's nothing they can do, except pull out chairs and open doors for me."

"Which is when you'd have to kill them." Abbey finished with a smile.

"Yeah," Josh smiled back.

"What did you take?"

"Ibuprofen."

"How many and when?"

"One, two hours ago." He saw Abbey's exasperated look. "I know, it was all I had. I was going to ask Donna if she had anything."

"Wait there," Abbey sighed. She returned with some co-codamol, "Take two."

"Thanks," Josh smiled. "Abbey, don't say anything to them, I'll be fine in a little while."

"okay," Abbey agreed, "but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Donna and Josh were sheltering in his cabin from a sudden rain storm. "Just think of the things that you've learnt," Donna said. 

"Like?" Josh asked.

"Well you know what a fire pit is now."

"True," Josh nodded, "now I can die happy."

Donna grinned. "You saying you haven't had fun?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I knew it! You did have fun."

"Yes I did," Josh grinned. "Even the mountain biking and the quizzes."

"Back to normal tomorrow though," Donna sighed.

"Which isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Pity about the rain."

"Yeah that's a real shame, now we can't go hiking," he replied sarcastically.

"We could still go if you like, Josh," Jed said as he sat down across from him.

"That depends on what else you've got planned for us," Josh replied cautiously.

"I thought we'd have a short quiz."

"Really?" Toby asked, wishing he hadn't just joined them.

"Don't worry, Toby, we'll start with an easy one," Jed smiled, as the others entered the cabin and sat down. "Who knows when the park was founded?"

"December 1935," Sam replied, just beating Donna and Margaret.

"Yes, but it was authorized in May 1926," Margaret said.

"The idea was first suggested in 1901 at a meeting in Washington between the Virginia and Tennessee Congressmen, they even drafted a Bill to establish a park, but nothing came of it. Then after the formation was authorized in 1926 it was slowed down by the Great Depression," Donna added.

"Very good," Jed smiled. He glanced at Josh, who was watching Donna proudly. "Josh, what's the highest point of the park?"

"I have no idea," Josh admitted, and CJ laughed. "Hey," he grinned, "I didn't know there was homework."

"Hawksbill Mountain," CJ said.

"4050 feet," Sam added

"You're all freaks, you know that right?" Toby asked.

* * *

As they turn at an intersection, CJ nudged Josh. "Wake up." 

"Are we home?" he asked sleepily.

"No."

"CJ, why do you always do this to me on road trips?"

"I like to torment you," she smiled.

"Yeh. I knew I should have sat at the back," Josh moaned, as Donna, Margaret and Sam slept in the seats behind.

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Looking forward to a new week at work, Joshua," CJ grinned. "Plus we still have to go running today."

"You don't think yesterday's mountain biking made up for that?"

"You weren't very fast were you?" CJ commented.

"I thought the idea was to enjoy the scenery and, I dunno, bond."

"Bond," CJ laughed. "We've worked together for four years, you don't think know each other well enough?"

"Obviously not," Josh grinned, "or I wouldn't have sat up here with you."

"I'm hurt, Joshua, and I will remember," CJ grinned. "So you don't want to go running then?"

"We're not going to be home 'til late, I'm tired and I ache, so on consideration, no. But thanks for asking."

"I'll have to go alone then."

"You can't running alone in Washington at night," Josh tells her.

"what are you my father?" CJ laughed. "Anyway I went running alone for years before you decided to tag along."

"Fair point. Still, why do you want to go running?"

"Because it's Sunday."

"You don't think you're becoming a little obsessed with the fitness thing?"

"No."

"CJ?"

"I'm 43 years old, Josh."

"And this bothers you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm older than you, Sam, Donna, Charlie and Margaret."

"okay. Hang on there, CJ. I'm only just over a year younger than you and you're way fitter than I am."

"Josh, I hate to break this to you but........"

"Yeah okay, bad example," he grinned. "But you are as fit as Sam. Besides, why do you care?"

"I don't really. And I guess I am fitter than Toby."

"Don't want to shoot you down in flames, CJ, but my mom's fitter than Toby," Josh laughed.

"Thanks," Toby muttered from the driver's seat.

Josh just grinned and carried on. "So no running at night on your own," he told CJ again.

"Yes, Josh," CJ smiled.

"Good. Can I go back to sleep now?" Josh asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," CJ nodded.

After a couple of minutes Josh opened his eyes again. "Hey, how come Charlie gets to go home in Marine One and we have to drive?" he asked.

"The president thought he'd enjoy it," Leo grinned.

"So why didn't you go with them?" Josh asked Leo.

"'Cos after spending two days in the woods with Jed Bartlet, a helicopter ride with him didn't really appeal," Leo grinned.

"So Charlie's being punished?" Josh smiled.

"He should have let him win at Monopoly," Leo laughed.

They're quiet for another ten minutes until Josh asked. "How much further is it?"

"Couple of hours," Toby replied.

"okay," Josh sighed.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked indulgently.

"CJ woke me and now I'm bored," he moaned.

"Read something then," CJ told him.

"No," Toby said. "You're not putting the light on, it's distracting."

"Toby," Josh whined.

"You want to drive?" Toby asked.

"No."

"Well be quiet then."

Leo laughed.

Toby glanced at him. "What?"

"I'm just trying to work out why parents take their kids on road trips," he grinned.

END


End file.
